Will You Be My Valentine?
by SoCalSucks
Summary: Something happens on Valentine's day, and Jimmy and Cindy are forced apart...One year later, Jimmy decides enough is enough. What will he do to get Cindy back? Story 1 of the Holiday Series. FINISHED.
1. BANG!

**Will You be My Valentine?**

Chapter 1 

**Cindy**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-----**BANG**!_

Cindy sighed as she slammed her fist onto her alarm clock. When she glanced at her clock, she saw that it was 5:45 A.M. She sighed again when she looked at her calendar. It was two days before Valentine's Day. She knew she wanted to ask someone to be her Valentine, but she couldn't, especially after what happened the year before…

(Flashback)

She was looking for him. Looking for **Jimmy**. She wanted to tell him something. **Something really important**. It was Valentine's Day. But as

she approached the cafeteria, she heard two people talking.

"I like you a lot, Jimmy…Do you like ME a lot?" asked a voice.

"Sure, I like you…I guess, why?" replied Jimmy.

"Because of this…" said the voice coyly.

Cindy gasped as she suddenly saw Jimmy kiss Betty. (A/N: Or was it the other way around?) She ran away gasping for air, as if she had been underwater for a lifetime, choking back tears. Jimmy pushed Betty away, just in time to see Cindy run away as if he had the plague.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

Jimmy began running when he heard Betty scream,

"Fine, run away to your slutty friend! I just kissed you to get to Nick!"

Jimmy stopped and whipped around to face her. He was on the football team with Nick, but he wasn't a good friend of Nick's.

"I'm not friends with Nick, you little bitch! And Cindy is NOT slutty! YOU are!"

Indeed Betty was, seeing as her clothes were short and tight enough to lock boys in their bathroom for hours. Jimmy sighed as he looked in the direction Cindy had run.

"It's no fucking use…I'll try to find her later…"

He hung his head in shame as he walked outside to the rain, hands in his pockets.

(End Flashback)

Cindy stood up and went down the stairs to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast.

**Jimmy**

_Wake up, Retroville! It's 5:45 A.M. and looking fresh-----._

Jimmy pressed the button on his watch to turn off his holo-alarm. Although he was 17 now, he still liked to invent things.

"Goddard, ON. What's today's date?"

Goddard turned on and opened his chest plate and big yellow numbers showed up on the bright green screen.

"What? Two days before V-Valentine's Day?"

He put his head on his hands.

"Damn…"

He slid to the floor, looking grim. After about twenty minutes, Jimmy stood up and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Might as well get ready for fucking school…"he muttered while taking of his baggy shirt.

This revealed his firm abs and chest. He ruffled his now shorter hair. It was now sort of stringy and it fell in front of his eyes. But he still had a large brain and high I.Q.

Jimmy stuck his head out of his car window and yelled to Sheen, who was walking to school with his arm around Libby's shoulders.

"Hey, Ultra lord! Get in the car!"

Sheen turned around as Jimmy slowed his car down to drive up next to him. Sheen opened the back car door and waited for Libby to get in. She stood there, not wanting to go inside Jimmy's car.

"Oh…No thanks, Sheen…. I think I'll just walk to school. Besides…Um…I'm walking with Cind---I mean, I'm walking with my friend…"

She waved to Sheen, but glared at Jimmy before walking away. Jimmy shook his head, but thought of the day he caught Cindy doing the unthinkable.

(Flashback)

Jimmy walked home that faithful Valentine's Day, or at least, to his lab. But before he got there, he saw Nick walking to Cindy's house. Jimmy found this odd and followed Nick. Before Nick knocked on Cindy's door, he looked around. But seeing no one (A/N: Jimmy was hiding behind a bush or something…Let your imaginations fly!), he knocked a couple times. After Cindy had answered the door and let Nick in, Jimmy stood up and hurried to Cindy's window. Although she had a second story bedroom, Jimmy had no trouble getting to it.

When he reached the window, he saw Cindy push Nick on her bed, and she started kissing him fiercely. Jimmy gasped. Nick did not protest to this and just went along with her actions. Jimmy gasped and dropped to the ground. He didn't want to stay to see anything that might happen later. Jimmy walked to his lab, thankful for the rain in covering up his tears.

(End Flashback)

Jimmy focused on the road and gripped the steering wheel very tightly. Sheen laughed as they passed Carl, who was walking slowly, eating two waffles, sandwiched together.

"Get in, Phatman!" yelled Sheen.

Carl glanced in their direction and grinned. He waved, not realizing that it would cause his books to come tumbling to the ground. Carl blushed, but he quickly picked up his books and ran to Jimmy's car.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He asked as he got into the passenger seat of Jimmy's car.

Sheen didn't reply, he just stared at something in his wallet. Jimmy shrugged and kept driving. The 3-minute ride to school was surprisingly silent.

Libby actually did not walk to school with Cindy that day, even though they had made plans to do so the night before. When Libby got to school, she saw Cindy sitting on the front steps of the school, crying into her hands. Libby hurried to her best friend's side.

"Girl, what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

Cindy sniffled and replied, "It's only two days until the day _he_ cheated on me with that _slut_, Betty Quinlan."

She stopped and took a tissue out of her backpack. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes on a clean part of the tissue. (A/N: Did you think I'd have her wipe her beautiful face with a booger-infested tissue? No way!)

"Quick, get up and go inside to the library or something, he coming!" hissed Libby.

Cindy glanced the way Libby was looking in and saw Jimmy, or as he liked to be called now, James, get out of his B.M.W. You could see him smile flirtasuosly (A/N: I know I spelled this wrong.) with all the girls in the parking lot. (A/N: Let's just pretend the parking lot is practically right next to the front of the high school.) "James" walked to the stairs, but his smile dropped automatically when he spotted Cindy with her puffy eyes. It felt like the next 10 seconds were going by in slow motion. Then, James averted his eyes from Cindy and moved them to right in front of him….

To Be Continued….

A/N: I think this is short. I don't know…I've never written a story before, but I've read a lot of fan fictions...I think mine will be a LITTLE short for you guys.

PLEASE, REVIEW!

This is my VERY first fan fiction! I don't know if I want to continue this if you guys don't want more…But I DO have the idea for the whole story IF you guys DO want me to update…


	2. Why?

Chapter 2

**Jimmy(Starting from)**

"Hey, What's up, Brittany?" asked James suavely while resting his head on his hand.(A/N: He's looking to his left.) Brittany blushed. It was not often that Jimmy would speak to her, but he WOULD speak to the other girls.

"Nothing much, Jimmy..."she replied while smiling sweetly at him.

Jimmy sighed, "Tsk, Tsk...After all this time, you still don't know I prefer to be called 'James', do you?"

Brittany's smile disappeared. "I-I didn't...I mean, I f-forgot...I'm s-so sorry..."

Jimmy shook his head and faced the other that sat to his right. Brittany frowned, knowing that was the last chance she had with him.Jimmy had changed a lot since the last 7 years. He obviously had a different haircut, but he was also a running back on the Retroville High School football team. (A/N: I mentioned he was on the football team with Nick in Chapter 1.Sheen is also on the football team. Carl, unfortunately, isn't.) Jimmy usually wore a T-shirt and jeans with his blue and white letterman jacket.

"Hey, what's up...Um...What was your name again?" said Jimmy to the red-headed girl to his right side.

She turned around and replied carelessly, "I'm Stacey."

Jimmy cocked and eyebrow. Usually, girls were nervous when speaking to him. But not this one.

Cindy absentmindedly sat down on her chair at the beginning of her History class, not noticing a note on the surface of her desk. It was folded up in quarters, so it was very small. After 10 into Cindy's class, she finally noticed the note. It was from Libby. It said, " Cindy, I know you're all sad and stuff, but I think you should forget about the past. Ask someone out! I heard the new boy from Italy has a little thing for you. Love, Libby." Cindy shrugged and stuffed the note in her jeans as Mr. Johnson looked at her.

"Miss Vortex, are you listening?" he asked.

Cindy looked at him innocently. "Yes, Mr. Johnson."

He cocked his head to the side. "Oh really? Then what did I just say?"

Cindy looked around the class. When she saw Jimmy staring at her strangely, she took it as an opportunity to show him that she was over him and doing fine.

"You asked if I was listening." she replied smartly.

Laughter erupted from the class. Cindy grinned widely and looked at Mr. Johnson.

"Did I do something wrong, oh, dear teacher?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Mr. Johnson scowled and said, "You may be off the hook today, but we'll see tomorrow."

Some people were still snickering as the bell rang. Jimmy hurried to the door, trying to catch up to Cindy.

"Cindy, Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

Cindy recognized the voice and did not turn around. "Sure, you can--"

But when Jimmy opened his mouth to say something, she continued,"--But I won't allow you."

Jimmy stood, dumbfounded as Cindy walked away with her head held high. His mouth gaping open, he stared at her disappearing form.

"Hey, Jimmy, You better get toPhysics...There's only 2 minutes left till the class starts." saidCarl while passing by Jimmy.

Jimmyturned to look at him. "Uhhh, sure..Thanks for reminding me, Carl."

Carlsmiled and entered his Art class. Jimmy shook his head and ran to the classroom.

Panting, Jimmy dropped his backpack on the floor and took a seat at one of the shining black, granite tables.

"Mr. Neutron, I assume you have an excuse for being late." said Miss Aida.

Jimmy sighed, " Sorry Miss Aida, but I just got caught up."

Miss Aida raised an eyebrow. "I see. And how did you get caught up?"

Jimmy tried to reply, but he couldn't.

"He was talking to me." said a voice from behind him.

It was Cindy. Her face bold, she stared at Miss Aida, but refused to look at Jimmy. Shocked, Jimmy could do nothing but stare. In fact, everyone in the class stared at her. The story from last Valentine's Day had spread quite easily.

Miss Aida was the first to speak. "Then...Mr. Neutron, You're lucky you have a friend to save you."

She walked to her desk and started her lesson.

After class, Jimmy copied his actions from that morning.

"Cindy!" he said, louder than intended. _'At least she looked back this time...'_

"What?" she asked quite rudely.

Jimmy stopped in front of her. "Um..I-I just..Umm..I just wanted to thank you..."

Cindy shrugged and walked on. Jimmy grabbed her arm before she could go any further.

"Umm..Cindy? Why did you do it?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Yay! I finished a very short chapter! This is for DramaQueen2000! My first ever reviewer! Thanks to anyone still reading my story! I'll try to continue as fast as I can! (Maybe a week or so until the next chapter.)


	3. Mistletoe

**Chapter 3**

"You want to know why?" whispered Cindy. Tears were clinging to her thick eyelashes.

Jimmy nodded nervously, having only a vague idea why she was crying.

"I...I...did it because...I...I..." stuttered Cindy. She ran off without finishing her sentence.

Jimmy sighed angrily and began chasing her. Since he was the running back of the football team, he caught up with her easily.

"Just tell me..." said Jimmy quietly. He looked into her emerald eyes, staying silent. After about a minute, Cindy averted her gaze and looked at the ground.

"I-I..." she trailed off. Jimmy took his hand and lifted her head, using her chin. "Just say it."

She stared into those caring, affectionate pools of blue...

(Flashback)

_It was Christmas vacation. The gang was 16. At least, 2 of them were. The rest were 15, close to becoming 16. Those 2 were Cindy and Jimmy._

_"Hey guys, let's have a snowball fight! Girls versus Boys! Just like old times!" yelled Sheen. _

_They laughed and began pelting him with snowballs they had hidden behind their backs. _

_"Hey! I said Girls versus Boys! Not Girls versus ME!" he shouted, hiding behind his arms._

_Jimmy grinned wickedly and took a contraption out of his pocket. "Watch." he said to Cindy. He pointed the invention at the ground, and a snowman appeared from the snow around them. It moved, and started pelting snow at Sheen. _

_"I made it just for that. I made it by----oh wait, you wouldn't understand."said Jimmy in a teasing voice._

_This was a couple days before Jimmy had asked Cindy out for the first time (FINALLY!). MAJOR flirtation was going on. _

_"Oh, I wouldn't? Is that so?" replied Cindy coyly._

_Jimmy nodded. Cindy smiled and shoved snow down his jacket. He started howling and jumping around like a crazy ape. During the attempt to empty his jacket and shirt of snow, he bumped into Cindy, and they both tumbled to the ground. What was worst, was the way Jimmy fell directly on top of Cindy._

_"I..Uh...I.." Jimmy stuttered. His face was red. Cindy couldn't figure out if it was from the cold or from the awkward position they were in. Or both._

_Cindy was laughing, but she stopped when she saw Jimmy fall silent. "I think NOW is the time to get off me, Nerdtron."_

_Jimmy opened his mouth. "I..I...can't. He blushed furiously, but he got off her and knelt on the ground._

_Cindystood up,blushing, although not as hard as Jimmy was. _

_Jimmy stood up unexpectedly/. "I-I'm fine now..."_

_The other three already had left to go to Libby's house for hot chocolate and to warm up._

_"Why don't we go to your house, Jimmy?" asked Cindy after an awkward silence between herself and Jimmy._

_Jimmy shrugged but trudged in the general direction of his house. Cindy followed behind, not knowing if he was going to drop her off at her house before returning home by himself. _

_It turned out they were going to go to the Neutrons' house. _

_Jimmy opened the door for Cindy and stood in the door, staring above his and her head. _

_There was mistletoe. "Better kiss her, Jim-Jam!" chuckled Jimmy's dad when he saw the two standing at the door, blushing furiously. He walked off, leaving the two to ponder whether they should really kiss._

_Cindy looked at Jimmy, who in turn was staring at the ground. She tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her. _

_Cindy brought her face and her lips toward Jimmy's face. They kissed, Cindy leading the way. Instead of stopping after the first ten seconds, they stood together, kissing slowly._

_Finally, 5 minutes later, Jimmy broke apart the kiss. "Uhh...Wow, Cindy."_

_Cindy blushed and stared at the collection of ducks sitting on the armoire in the living room. "Why don't we go to Libby's?" she whispered._

_Jimmy nodded slowly._

(End Flashback)

Cindy took a deep breath. "I...I...I can't."

Jimmy stared at her. He had the look of confusion on his face. "But...But..."

Cindy lowered her gaze, walking to her next class. Jimmy just couldn't understand.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I know that chapter was short too, but I didn't know what else to write..Besides, I wrote this in a couple hours...or maybe half an hour.. Anywho, hope you will enjoy my story! I'll try to update soon, but I have to get off the computer right now. Maybe tomorrow.


	4. The Cliff of Conception

**Chapter 4**

**Jimmy**

It was lunch, and the speakers squaked before coming to life. "_On Valentine's day, there will be a singing contest. You can enter as an individual or as a band. There will be a Valentine's day dance afterwards. Come with a date or be square!" _

Jimmy sighed. He thought about Cindy and became sullen. "Hey Jimmy, why don't we do that?" asked Sheen. Jimmy stared at Sheen, unknowing why he had suggested this. The last time Jimmy had tried to be in a band with Carl and Sheen, it had ended in humiliation.

"Uh...I don't really know..." muttered Jimmy. His eyes widened as he saw Cindy walk out of the cafeteria, being comforted by Libby.

"Ok, Sheen. We'll do it. I mean, I canwrite the song though, right?" said Jimmy hurriedly. Sheen shrugged as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Sure. I mean, if MISS Carl doesn't mind!" he shouted the last part.

Carl glared at Sheen before taking a bite of his salad. He had decided he was getting to be too..."overweight"...So, he started dieting.

Jimmy stood up, "You can have my pizza, Sheen...I have to go."

He hurried to the door to follow Libby and Cindy.

**Cindy**

Libby grasped her sobbing friend's shoulder. "What's the matter girl? Tell me!" The dark-skinned girl couldn't bear the sight of her friend crying.

Cindy made an odd noise, somewhat between a gurgle and a gasp. "It's just...I can't...I-I..."

Libby grabbed Cindy at her shoulders and turned her sobbing friend to face her. "Spit it OUT, girl!"

Cindy made the odd noise again. "I don't know...if I can..face Jimmy...again..."

Libby sighed. "It's all right Cindy... Besides, you don't even have to go to the dance on Friday..."

Jimmy stared at them from behindwall. _'I didn't think that thing with Betty would effect her THAT much...I better work hard on that song then...'_

Jimmy sighed angrily and ripped out the 15 piece of paper out of his spiral bound notebook. He couldn't seem to write the perfcect song for Cindy... He stood up and walked over to the window. He opened itand stretched himself out so he could feel the breeze in his hair. Jimmy glanced in the direction of Cindy's house and saw that she was crying.

"That's motivation enough for me." he muttered as he went back to his notebook.

He lay on his bed, thinking of the time he had went to the Cliff with Cindy. The Cliff was a famous place known by the teenagers as the Cliff of Conception...

_(Flashback)_

_It was New Year's...Jimmy had taken Cindy to the Cliff in his car. _

_"Cindy...I know I already asked you out and stuff, but right now, I want to ask you something else..." said a nervous Jimmy._

_"Cindy looked at him curiously. "What is it, Jimmy?" _

_Cindy studied Jimmy's feaures closely. He was sweating and looked nervous. 'Oh my god, He wants to do IT.'_

_Jimmy looked into Cindy's gleaming green eyes and sighed. He got something out of his pocket. _

_"Cindy...Will you...will you be my girl?" he said while opening the small, velvety case. Inside, there was a ring. It had a pearl inlaid in it._

_"Isn't that..isn't thatthe pearl you gave to me on that i-island when we were ten?" she stammered. _

_He nodded and pulled the ring out of the box. He lifted Cindy's left hand and slowly slid the ring on her ring finger. Cindy marvelled at the beauty of the ring. She looked up to a smiling Jimmy. "Oh Jimmy!"_

_She crashed her lips on his, the windows of the car fogging up as they continued to kiss..._

_(End Flashback)_

They had never gotten past kissing, but Jimmy felt as if he had done more with Cindy.

"I must really be crazy to do this...:" he mumbled as he continued to write in his notebook.

Jimmysauntered into the school, avoiding stares as he walked to the coach's office in the Boy's P.E. locker room.

"Hey, Coach, I-I've made a decision." said Jimmy boldly.

The coach looked up. "What, you want to switch to basketball?"

Jimmy shook his head. He took his letterman jacket out of his backpack and laid it on the coach's desk.

"I want to quit the team.."he muttered.

The coach stood up quickly. "WHAT! BUT YOU'RE ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PLAYERS ON THE TEAM! IF THIS IS FOR SOME GIRL, FORGET ABOUT IT!"

Jimmy glared at the coach. "Yes, this IS for a girl. But I'm not forgetting about it."

He walked out, leaving behinda fuming coach.

"Hey Jimmy, did you finish your song?" asked Sheen as he slid into his seat at the lunch table.

Jimmy looked over to see a grinning Sheen, stuffing his face with chicken.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could rehearse at your garage tonight. It's with 2 acoustic guitars, so we could do this without Carl." replied Jimmy.

Jimmy sighed, but went back to his lunch.

"I'll see you tonight then, Jimmy!" shouted Sheen as Jimmy left the cafeteria.

Jimmy sighed a lot that day, and all throughout the night. But for some weird reason, he wasn't afraid of the next day, but was anticipating it...

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I doubt it would be long till I put up the next chapter..but I want some reviews before I do put them up. I want to make this story at least 6 chapters...so review to keep an author motivated!


	5. Will YOU be my Valentine?

**Chapter 5**

Today was the day of the contest, but Jimmy felt as if he was entering his nightmare.

"Hey, James! Is this song FOR someone?" yelled Nick.

Jimmy stopped and stared at Nick. "Even if it was, why do you care?" replied Jimmy coldly.

Nick stared strangely at Jimmy. He was not like this usually, most of the time, he was cheerful and flirtatious. Jimmy just brushed off the small conversation and walked into the school, ignoring greeting, deciding that replying to them would waste too much time. Jimmy entered the classroom sullenly.

"Hey Cindy, what's wrong? I mean, besides the fact that today is like the worst day for you..." asked Libby curiously.

Cindy shook her head to clear her head of her thoughts. "Huh? Nothing...I mean...Nothing's really wrong..."

Libby still stared at her sad friend curiously. "Well...If nothing's really wrong, you don't mind if I go ahead of you, right?"

Cindy shook her head. "Sure, go ahead."

Libby shrugged off her bad feelings and walked ahead to greet Sheen. Cindy sighed.

_"Please put your hands together for Jimmy Neutron and Sheen Estevez performing the song written by Jimmy called, Will YOU be my Valentine'." _said the principal before exiting the stage.

Jimmy and Sheen climbed on the stage, guitars in hand. Sheen sat on the stool left behind by the past performer, while Jimmy walked over to the microphone and adjusted it to match his 6'4" height.

"This song was written for someone close to my heart. I hope you know who you are, C." he said while staring at Cindy. All the people turned to face her. She shielded her face with her hands as Jimmy started strumming a mellow tone. Sheen began picking a slow melody along with Jimmy. (A/N: I take a guitar class at my school, so it's only obvious that I know this. I hope you know who I'm talking about when I say, Hey KeiLimePie! )

_"I know I've done wrong to you, But I didn't know you saw me doing that_

_But you don't know that I saw you doing wrong to me too..._

_Now I think we should let go of the past and grasp onto the future_

_Now I've found the courage to ask you something I've been meaning to do for a while_

_C.V., Will You be my Valentine?_

_Will You be my Valentine?_

_I would do anything to get you back, but I never knew how,_

_Not until I realized I could sing this song to get you to realize I still love you_

_But I need to know,_

_Do you love me too?_

_And I need to know,_

_Will You be my Valentine?_

_Will You be my Valentine?_

_Love was the one who brought together, and love was the one that tore us apart_

_This time, I hope love will just go away and let me do the work_

_So now, finally, I ask you_

_Will You be my Valentine?_

_Will You be my Valentine?_

_Will You be my Valentine?"_

Applause filled the auditorium, but nobody saw Cindy run outside. Nobody but Jimmy.

He sighed and handed his guitar to Sheen. "Can you put this away for me?" Jimmy picked up the rose he had left on the ground and ran after Cindy.

Cindy sobbed loudly and asked the sky, "Why do I feel this way about him?"

A voice rang out behind her. "Because I think I feel the same way about you..."

It was Jimmy, he was standing behind her, holding out a beautiful red rose. "For you."

Cindy gasped. "But...but...Why did you kiss Betty last year?"

Jimmy sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask me about that , but I have a perfectly logical explanation."

Cindy scoffed. _'What was with him and his logical explanations?' _she asked in her mind, secretly loving how he did that.

"She came onto me, Cindy. She didn't even like me though. She was using me to get to Nick." exclaimed Jimmy sadly. Cindy raised an eyebrow. "You seem disappointed. Why?"

"Oh...Um...You remember when we were ten? Well, you knew how I liked her for a little bit, right? Well...Obviously, that the reason why." said Jimmy quietly.

Cindy smiled shyly. "I liked your song, Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled back. "Oh, really? Did you?"

The flirting was back. "Yeah, it was REALLY good." said Cindy, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If your voice could drip anymore sarcasm, you could drown the world," said Jimmy, inching toward her.

"Hm...Could it really?" she asked coyly.

Jimmy nodded and grabbed her hand. "You're still wearing it..." he whispered.

"I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me..." she replied. Cindy lifted his head and pushed her lips slowly onto his. "Mmph.."

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL, 'July 4th is Fireworks Day'...

A/N: Hoped you liked it. And don't worry, I'll get the sequel up as soon as I can! Review if you really do want it up!


End file.
